ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Great Sacred Grounds
The Four Great Sacred Grounds (四大圣地) are sects that are the overlords of the Profound Sky Continent. Their individual power is relatively similar to each other but completely stronger than the strongest nation, the Divine Phoenix Empire. The stated goal of the Sacred Grounds is to be the protectors of the Profound Sky Continent and prevent the invasion of foreign powers. These sects focused on cultivating the profound way and sought to not interfere with each other or any of the continent's internal disputes. History The sacred grounds each have over ten thousand years of history. In the past it was the 'Five Great Sacred Grounds', they included Absolute Monarch Sanctuary, Supreme Ocean Palace, Sun Moon Divine Hall, Mighty Heavenly Sword Region, and the Eternal Night Royal Family. Around one thousand years ago, Xuanyuan Wentian became the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region's new Sword Master. He was obsessed with the Monarch of Swords, Heavenly Sin Divine Sword, which was protected by the Eternal Night Royal Family. In order to obtain the sword he framed the Eternal Night Royal Family for being devils and slaughtering innocent civilians. He led the combined forces of the other four Sacred Grounds to exterminate the Eternal Night Royal Family. When the other 3 sacred grounds realized they had been manipulated by Xuanyuan Wentian, they did not want to admit to the world that they had committed a grave error. The four remaining sacred grounds collectively suppressed all information about the Eternal Night Royal Family. After a thousand years most everybody in the continent only knew of the 'Four Great Sacred Grounds'. As the power of the 'Four Great Sacred Grounds' continue to grow, many of their leaders attained the peak of the Sovereign Profound Realm and sought the secrets of the Divine Profound. A few hundred years ago, they were fed information by Duke Ming that the Illusory Demon Realm contained a mythical treasure, the Mirror of Samsara, that held secrets to achieving the Divine Profound Realm. This began hundreds of years of conflict between the 'Four Great Sacred Grounds' and the Illusory Demon Realm, where the 'Four Great Sacred Grounds' launched numerous invasions to try and steal the Mirror of Samsara. Eventually, these invasions led to the death of the Demon Emperor and the imprisonment of Yun Canghai beneath the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation inside the Heavenly Sword Villa. The conflict also caused Yun Qinghong and his wife to leave their newborn son, Yun Che, in the Profound Sky Continent while they were being chased by Sun Moon Divine Hall members. The despicable actions of the Sacred Grounds put them in direct confrontation with Yun Che, who had his family and friends hurt by the sacred grounds. The four sacred ground masters also tried to seize the Mirror of Samsara from Yun Che on multiple occasions. In the end, Yun Che strength entered the Divine Profound Realm and he destroyed Mighty Heavenly Sword Region and Sun Moon Divine Hall because of their specific and despicable actions against him, his friends and relatives. He forced Absolute Monarch Sanctuary to install his brother-in-law, Xia Yuanba, as its next leader. He also forced the Supreme Ocean Palace to pay tribute to the Blue Wind Imperial Family in the form of forty percent of profits from the Black Moon Merchant Guild. Sacred Grounds Current *Frozen Cloud Asgard (Leader) *Divine Phoenix Sect *Absolute Monarch Sanctuary *Supreme Ocean Palace Destroyed *Mighty Heavenly Sword Region *Sun Moon Divine Hall *Eternal Night Royal Family Other Powerful Sects There are several powerful sects that have the potential to grow to become a Sacred Ground in the future: *Divine Phoenix Sect - Phoenix Bloodline and the power their goddess, the Divine Profound Realm Feng Xue'er. *Frozen Cloud Asgard - Yun Che granted everyone in Frozen Cloud Asgard Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins and gave them power-ups through thousands of Overlord Pellets. Six of the seven fairies also obtained the Ice Phoenix Bloodline. *Blue Wind Empire - Direct support of their Emperor, Yun Che, and receiving yearly tribute from the Black Moon Merchant Guild totaling 40% of their profit. Trivia * Even though the overall strength of the Frozen Cloud Asgard is not as good as that of other three Sacred Grounds, but Yun Che was once a palace master. Because of this reason, no one would doubt that it was the best, and this is Yun Che's influence. Category:Sect Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Sacred Ground